


Living Like A Princess

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's worked at Disney for 5 years now. And with all the little boys and girls who come and go, there is one that she admires most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Like A Princess

    I started working at Disneyland when I was 21. I’ve worked here for almost glorious 5 years. I’m Jasmine, of course, considering I have caramel colored skin and silky black hair that reaches my tailbone. This job is utterly amazing. Everyday, I get to see little girls’ faces brighten when they see me. And the occasional little boy comes for a kiss on the cheek. But after meeting hundreds of little boys and girls over the last 5 years, there is one little boy, or should I say big boy, who I will never forget.   

It was a nice, breezy day in March. There was probably an hour left in my shift. I don’t even know how many children I met that day and I was sure there was still plenty more to come. Suddenly, an incredibly attractive man in his mid 30’s entered the meeting area. And even though he was a grown man, I still had to stay in character.

"Why, hello! I’m Princess Jasmine. And what is your name?" I said with a smile in a soft and happy princess voice.

"I’m Jeff. Jeff Davis."

He easily exceeded the 6 foot mark. I began to wonder if his company was waiting for him outside. And for some odd reason, I was hoping that it wasn’t a woman.

"Why, hello Jeff." I smiled and studied him more. I took note in the fact that he was way overdressed in his black suit, purple shirt, and black tie to just be visiting Disney.

"May I take a picture with you?" Jeff asked.

"Why, of course you can. It would be my pleasure." He handed his camera to the photographer and walked up beside me. I guess that his height was 6’4" because I am only 5’4" and it looked to me that he towered over me by at least a foot.

He placed his arm around my waist and I did the same. "Alright, say Disney!" The photographer yelled out. Immediately after he said that, I felt a hand squeeze my ass.

After the picture was taken, I gave him a look that said, “I can’t believe you just did that!" And his response was just a sly smile.

For the rest of my shift, I couldn’t stop thinking about Jeff, how he looked in a suit, how his dark hair was perfectly spiked, and his smile that showed his gums but I was still incredibly turned on for some reason.

Soon after my shift was done, I exited my hidden dressing room near the princess area. And to my surprise, Jeff was sitting right outside.

"Hello, again." He said in his deep, sexy voice.

"Are you stalking me?"

"I wouldn’t say stalking. More like waiting for my beautiful princess." He smiled.   

"Really? So I’m yours now?"

"Uh-huh." He winked. Then, in an instant, his hands were on my waist and his lips on mine. His lips were so soft. So incredible. His tongue slowly explored every inch of my mouth then danced with my tongue. I didn’t want him to stop. But, it didn’t feel right to get all hot and heavy in Disneyland while there were kids around.   

"Your place?" I asked between kisses.

"You bet."

Before I knew it, we were at his front door, trying so hard not to rip the clothes off of each other’s flesh. Once he opened the door, I pulled him by his black tie seductively and quickly found his bedroom. I pushed him down on to his bed and started to strip down to just my underwear. And when I looked back up at him, he was just staring at me.

"What?"

"You’re just, you’re beautiful."

"Well, yeah, I’m a princess." I mounted him and started to peel off his clothing. Pieces of his suit were spread out around the room. I left him only in his black boxer briefs. I took off my gray laced panties and I jumped onto the bed. He started to go down on me. Slowly entering me with his tongue. I writhed as I hit a climax. I flipped him over and mounted him as I rubbed against his manhood. I felt him get harder.

"Just let me fuck you already!" He yelled.

"Be patient, Jeff. I’m a lady. I need my foreplay." I winked and ripped off his boxer briefs, revealing everything. I slowly started to lick the head. And gradually, wrapped my mouth around his entire dick. I heard him moan louder and louder.    “Are you ready?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes!"

I got on top of him and slowly let him fill me in. I released a sigh and him, a moan. I started off slow. He cupped each breast in his hands so gently. Being on top gave me control over him though. I teased him for a while until even I couldn’t take it anymore. I went faster and faster, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Then, after a very long while, after two on my part, we climaxed at the same time, screaming in unison.

I slowly got off him and laid my head and hand on his sweaty chest. I looked up into his hazel eyes.

"You’re not too bad, Mr. Davis." I glanced at the photo of him in a tux partly blocked off by a big, white dress.

"Thanks." He smiled, took my left had and kissed my ring finger. “I love you, Mrs. Davis."


End file.
